Chica the Chicken
Chica is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is a robotic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the back-up singer in the Fazbear band. During the night, along with the other animatronics, she will try to force any human or endoskeleton she sees into an animatronic suit. Appearance Edit Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherical shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tri-colored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries a pink cupcake with no wrapper and two large eyes. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain cameras and angles. Locations Edit Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen,Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the players blind spot. As with Bonnie, the closer Chica is to The Office, the more demented her appearance becomes. Her jaw opens wider as she nears, and Chica starts to twitch. Chica also seems to spasm when she's at the camera closest to the player, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and unlockable sixth night, as well as on extremely high difficulty settings during the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who will access the Kitchen area on the first two nights. A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Behavior Edit Chica will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses The Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has gotten inside The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both her and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the monitor for the remainder of the night, or to avoid lowering it, if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themself. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, and her mouth will snap open and closed. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version.